Sakura Addiction
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Nobody expected her to be like this, especially not Hibari Kyouya. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing... (sobs)

Warnings: contains OC so if you hate them, please don't read.

* * *

In Sicily, Italy... 

A lone figure walked down the street. People paused to stare at, but he paid them no attention, instead focusing on a particular bar not far away.

The door opened, and the two shady looking men smoking froze. One had short blonde hair, the other gray, nearly white.

"Reborn...Called out by the old man again?" one asked, refusing to turn around and look at the figure.

"It must be tough being popular..." the other sighed before smirking. "Is it Rome this time? Venezia?" he couldn't help but ask.

The baby, strangely the one they were talking to didn't move at all. Even his lizard, which sat on top of his black hat was frozen. "It's Japan," the baby retorted.

The two men turned around in surprise.

"The Old Man finally decided?" The one with gray hair sighed, "Guess it wasn't the girl after all."

"This one will probably be a long journey..." the baby merely said.

* * *

Had Sawada Sora been born a guy, she would have been (hands down) immediately chosen as the tenth generation mafia boss for the Vongola family. 

She had the skills, the intelligence,...everything a mafia leader needed except for one thing...

In any case, every mafia family has their own set of rules, whether they be well-known, or not well-known, whom Sora would kindly like to describe as crappy.

For her family, the Vongola family, their set of rules was what kept her from taking over the family as the next generation boss.

As a girl, the only natural thing for her to think of was that the whole Vongola system including all of the past bosses was sexist. It was easy to understand her feelings. She suffered through school with top grades, survived several assassination attempts, and even maintained her sanity through the training of her mentor, Reborn (whom she still found it odd that he was a baby), just to find out that she didn't qualify. Reborn even left her to travel to Japan, in the attempt to teach his next pupil, the REAL successor of the Vongola family.

Just to let you know, NO, Sora did not become emo after that. Finding life more than just slashing wrists, she remained calm and after some time, decided to do the next best thing: Help train the next Vongola successor with Reborn...train Sawada Tsunayoshi, the real 10th generation boss, her cousin...

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sawada Sora, your cousin," she chirped happily. She paused look down at the picture of Tsunayoshi just to confirm it really was him and looked up at her cousin again. Sora was unusually in a good mood that day. It was probably due to the immense amount of chocolate she had eaten earlier for chocolate tends to make her 'a bit hyperactive', but she preferred the reason be the fact that she had found the next Vongola boss so easily. 

It only took a few bottles of tequila, a pair of boxing gloves, and a couple of 'suckers' to learn his whereabouts.

The future head of Vongola sort of resembled Sora. They had the same doe-like eyes though hers were blue, and the same color hair.

Being a normal middle school student, Tsuna acted as a normal student would do. "Woah, another weird one appeared," He breathed out as he took a step back from the crazy bishoujo who popped out of nowhere.

Today wasn't the best day. After all, Tsuna once again failed to get a passing grade on a recent test, and like always suffered through his tutor, Reborn, and his violent ways of teaching, particularly on how to be a mafia leader. Like any sane person, Tsuna prepared to turn and run. There was no way the girl could possibly make his day any worse. He would have succeeded too if it weren't for his tutor, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ack! Reborn,..." Tsuna chocked out as he grabbed his ribs in pain.

"Actually, Sora-chan is your cousin. She stayed in Italy since she was 5 so you probably don't remember her," Reborn retorted as he lifted his face to get a better look at the girl. She looked exactly the same as when he had left her: two ears, two eyes, one nose, one mouth.

Sora grinned at Reborn. "Reborn!," she spread out her arms and ran towards him, tears of glee streaming down her cheeks, "I missed yo-"

The baby jumped up to smack her on the head, "You ran away from home, didn't you?"

Pause...no answer...

"I'll call someone to come pick you up," Reborn sighed and pressed some buttons onto his cellphone. As if waiting for a message, a black car suddenly stopped in front of them and four shady-looking men stepped out to take the girl back.

"Wha?! No, REBORN!!! I'm not here to kill him anymore. I got over that a long time ago!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he silently gulped, relieved for once that he was under Reborn's protection.

With immense effort, the burly men managed to throw Sora into the car and quickly drove off before she had a chance to fight back. Believe me; she wasn't called the 'Terror of Death' in her old school for nothing.

"Well, shall we go home now? I believe maman made hamburgers for dinner," the baby simply said, turning the direction towards Tsuna's house.

"err...yeah," Tsuna managed to choke out awkwardly. At least the girl in the car wouldn't be coming back for a while; Sora, was that her name?

Said car suddenly sped back on full speed, narrowly missing Tsuna and Reborn. Seriously, the driver should try out for racecar driving; he was that fast.

But the car didn't stop. Instead, it crashed into a nearby telephone pole. sigh,...it was such a nice car too...such a waste...

"What the-"

The door suddenly flew off the car, landing a good ten feet away, as Sora stepped out. The four men unfortunate enough to try to bring her back to Italy, were in a pile, unconscious. Their injuries will not be mentioned as this story is rated T and the author will try not to fuck this up...crap...I guess this means this story will be rated M then...

A purple aura was emitting from her body. "R-reborn," Tsuna stammered in panic. The girl looked at said baby, a menacing look in her face.

As a candiate for the future mafia boss, Sawada Tsuna had some scary experiences, like when Hayato Gokudera (a.k.a. Smokin' Bomb Hayato) transferred to his school, or when he first met Dino and his gigantic snapping turtle. But the fear he felt back then was nothing compared to the fear he felt now. At that moment, the Cowardly Lion seemed like the Terminator compared to Tsuna.

"PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK!!!" All traces of evilness from her disappeared instantaneously as Sora threw herself at Reborn's feet, "I at least want to help train the real successor of the Vongola family," Sora pleaded, using her special puppy-dog eyes she only used for special occasions. It had never failed her before.

**

* * *

**

**When Sora was 9...**

_" Sorry, kiddo. It's nothing personal, but I'm and assassin, and you're the target. Life's not fair," the assassin smirked. He loved it when his targets begged for their life right till he slit their throats, or shot them in the head. This target was particularly hard to get alone, but he had finally done it._

_She said nothing, her face lowered so that her hair covered her eyes. Most likely crying, or frozen in fear. This made him smirk even more._

_Suddenly, she lifted up her face, her sky-blue eyes concentrating on his. This caught him by surprise. Though here orbs had a slight pleading look in them, there wasn't even any fear. "Assassin-san," she began, "Please throw yourself off a cliff."_

_Her eyes held his for a moment, causing any dark thoughts in his mind to vaporize into thin air. He paused. What was he doing there? He looked down at a little girl. Who is she and what's she doing here? What was he supposed to do- oh yeah, throw himself off a cliff. That thought drowned out the others, making it the only thing on his mind. He dropped his gun and walked away, looking for the nearest taxi..._

**

* * *

**

**When Sora was 11...**

_"Everybody run! The Terror of Death is bored!" a boy screamed a high-pitch scream as he struggled to get away from the girl who had dark purple aura emitting from her. The whole school was in chaos. If it weren't for her scary habit of beating up random people when she felt like it, or for her really lame nickname (I mean c'mon...the Terror of Death???oooh soooo scary), maybe, she would've had more admirers. But it being too late, at least she already had many as it was._

_The same boy who yelled immediately grabbed the door of the principal's office. Yes! Why hadn't he thought of this before. Surely, she wouldn't go against the principal's rules. Or better yet, she could get expelled._

_He twisted open the knob. "Principal," the boy choked out between breaths. "Sawada Sora-pants-isbeating-pants-everyone-pantpant-up."_

_The principal looked up in surprise. Sawada Sora?! The student who gets perfect grades all the time? Surely she wouldn't. He took a step outside._

_Sure enough, Sora was aiming a bazooka at a fellow student across the hall. "Sora-san!" The principal said sharply, "I am very ashamed of you. You are in deep trouble young lady."_

_Behind, the boy who ratted on her let out a sigh of relief. He was a hero. Sora narrowed her eyes at him._

_"-You're parents will be informed of your behavior. I was expecting more from you," the head of the school continued, pausing to take a look of Sora's reaction. He was curious, after all._

_Sora then showed him her all-powerful puppy-dog eyes. "I'm really sorry, principal. I was really bored and had nothing to do."_

_Said principal blinked uncertainly. Such a kawaii girl wouldn't act in such a violent behavior. "Well, if you put it that way..." He said vaguely as he went back in to his office, shutting the door behind him._

_The boy's mouth fell open. "Wha-" He turned to run, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder._

_"I think," Sora leaned over his shoulder with a yellow gleam in her eyes, "-that we should get to know each other better."_

_The boy is still in the hospital even now._

* * *

Well, back to where we were, Reborn sighed in defeat. Even he found it hard to resist one of her most lethal weapons. "All right. You may stay then, but only if you go to school here as well. No slacking off." 

Sora shrugged. "Sounds fair enough." Inwardly she did the victory sign. She had succeeded yet again! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACoughCoughChoke... Well...on with the story now...

* * *

Walking back to the house where Tsuna lived, also where Sora will stay for some time, Tsuna sighed, questioning his bad luck. The situation would've been a whole lot better if his newly-found cousin was NOT some crazy psycho. It got even worse when she asked 'politely' for him to carry one of his bags. 

"Urgh..." God, the weight was too much. He had to use both hands just to prevent it from dragging on the floor. What's in this bag anyway?!

As if reading his mind, (gasp! maybe she did have mind-reading powers!!!...okay, I'll stop) Sora answered,"Be careful with that. It contains food rations just in case of an emergency."

Well, why did it have to be so heavy???

"Ano, Sora-san..."

Sora froze for a moment, making Tsuna wince slightly. Was it too much to call her that? Maybe he should've tried Sawada-san, but it would feel awkward saying it to someone his age.

On the other hand, Sora felt elated. Being used to being called 'The Terror of Death' or 'Sawada-sama', Sora-san was quite...refreshing. She continued walking.

"Yeah?"

"You were supposed to be the next Vongola leader?" He finally got that one question out. It was one that would probably get him beaten up, but it had been buggin him ever since they started walking.

Instead of the hatred or bitterness Tsuna expected to see, she merely shrugged. As I told you earlier, she was in a good mood, thanks to that chocolate.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's great, because you can have the position, I don't want i-"

Bang. Sora caught him by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Shut up."

Just two words: shut up.

Sawada Sora was never known to be serious, saying everything she said in an almost joking way. But, due to her bi-polar habits, there are a couple of instances where she is 1. serious 2. hyperactive(but then it could just be the sweet stuff) or 3. super-violent (as in blowing up walls and random people). She was usually super-violent.

But right now, she was serious.

Tsuna, probably scared as hell and surprised by her tone of voice, dropped the bag he was holding, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thump. Violent yes, but he didn't think she could be this scary.

Loosening her grip just enough for him to breathe, Sora stared at him once more, wondering why such a coward could even be part of the mafia, much less be the leader.

Then, she completely let go of Tsuna, cracking her knuckles as she did so.

"Okay, let's go home now!"

Sora was 100 ignorant of the fact that Tuna had dropped to his knees in terror. He rubbed his sore neck and nodded weakly.

Being the bi-polar idiot, she happily waited for Tsuna to stand up. Was he that tired as to randomly sit on the sidewalk?

He brushed the dirt off his pants and leaned to pick up the 30-pound bag full of 'food supplies' which had opened upon the impact of falling, allowing Tsuna to get a glimpse of what was inside.

Gum.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (sobs some more)

I recommend you to listen to some happy song while reading this chapter. There probably won't be anything serious coming up for the next few chapters. XD

* * *

"You know what?" Sora started for the 50th time, or was it the 60th? Tsuna had lost count on the 21st random comment she made. 

He hoped it wouldn't be another lecture on how aliens were going to take over the world some day, or that penguins were really FBI agents in disguise. Oh god, he can never look at Animal Planet with a straight face ever again.

"Y-yes?" Still, it would be pretty suicidal to anger her.

"I guess you're a good guy after all," she finished, smiling to herself.

"eh?"

"Oh, it's cause since you're supposed to be the next Vongola leader, I was afraid you'd be some violent psycho with bi-polar habits." Sora shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"..." What in the world is he supposed to say to that?!

"But Tsuna..." She paused, wondering if it was okay to call him that. After all, Tsuna is so much easier to remember than Tsunayoshi. It's like...1-2-3... long!

He didn't seem disturbed. That's what everyone else called him(with the exception of nearly the whole school with their addition of Da-me to 'Tsuna'), so it didn't really matter. Instead, Tsuna, as he continually rubbed his bruised neck, was concentrating no something else...a person actually, who just happened to be visiting Tsuna's house. The figure took the shape of someone familiar, someone who was on Tsuna's list of top 10 guys he feared the most (though now, he decided to change the guys to people) despite that person's admiration for Tsuna.

* * *

"Out with another girl? Jyuudaime, you're really popular with the ladies!" A figure in the distance waved wildly to get their attention and ran towards them. Now let us introduce the next victim unfortunate enough to be in Sawada Sora's presence, Gokudera Hayato. 

Sora took one glance at him, and that one glance was all it took. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she hit her head somewhere. It couldn't be...

"Tsuna..." She elbowed him 'lightly' in the ribs, but not enough to hurt. After all, she would never hurt him. "-there's a giant octopus-head walking toward us." The octopus-head was smoking too. Japan really is a strange place.

"A-ano, that's Gokudera," Tsuna replied, silently wondering if she had ever heard of him in Italy. He hoped they weren't enemies or anything. The last thing he wanted was a violent fight in the middle of the street. "He's," Tsuna wondered if he should say it,"- part of my family."

The head which was a steaming octopus instantly transformed into a face with gray hair instead of red. "Oh,..." Sora sighed disappointedly. With an octopus-head on Tsuna's side, they could've been invincible. Then she paused. Had they met before?

Gokudera Hayato flicked his cigarette-butt away and patted Tsuna on the shoulder. "Good job!" He said cheerfully as he checked her out. Not bad...not bad at all. Then he glared. "Girl, if you betray him in any way, I'll tear you apart," he threatened. What a nice way to greet his Jyuudaime's girlfriend.

"Actually, she's my cousin, Sora." Tsuna confessed. "Do you know her?" God, he was nearly dying of curiosity.

...Gokudera got down on his knees and bowed to the girl he threatened only three seconds ago. "Sora-san, it's nice to meet you again," he announced, a slight blush on his face.

"Ehh?"

* * *

It was true, Gokudera did know her. His sister would sometimes drag him off to meet her lover, Reborn, and that was how he met Sora. While he was cringing in pain from seeing Bianchi's face, she had mistaken him for an octopus-head and attacked him in the middle of her training. Of course, it was expected since Reborn stole her breakfast and lunch, leaving her with tiny crumbs of bread and escargot, which were some type of cooked snails that tasted absolutely disgusting. But Gokudera, being...well Gokudera, misunderstood the situation completely, misinterpreting her hunger for passion and remembered her through the years. To think he had just threatened to hurt her!

* * *

"Oh Gokudera! Tsuna! Nice to see you again," Yamamoto Takashi yelled, smiling happily as he jogged to where they were. 

"Shut up teme, you're ruining the moment," Gokudera growled, not bothering to get up and greet him like any normal person would do, "Sora-san, don't talk to him. He's just an idiot."

"Uh Sora is-"

"Sora?" Yamamoto cut Tsuna off, "Is that another game you're playing? Lemme join in too!"

"The fuck?! " Gokudera looked up from his position at the empty space where she had once stood, "where'd she go?"

Poor Sora, with her attention span of merely 4 seconds, which by the way is a second less than that of a gold fish, couldn't help but wander a bit through Gokudera Hayato's speech. 2 minutes later, she found herself lost.

_Growl... _she was hungry too. It had been nearly three hours since the last time she ate. The fact that Tsuna still had her food supplies bag didn't help at all. Damn that stupid octopus head, making her hungry.

If there was anything strange about Sora, other than the fact that she has multiple personalities, or the fact that she can be quite naïve and still get good grades at the same time, her weird point would be her endless need for chocolate. Without the sweet, heavenly substance, she would revert back to her violent self and destroy everything possible. Dark, white, mint,...it didn't matter what type, she needed something sweet badly. (It was a good thing metabolism kicked in; otherwise, the main character of this story would just be some weird fatass.)

Digging into her pockets, it was difficult and painful to realize her desperate situation.

* * *

Nearby, a certain disciplinary committee chairman was on his way to Tsuna's house. Hibari Kyouya was the most respected but feared in Namimori Middle. He brandished his tonfas threateningly, scaring off any passersby that paused to stare. Tsuna had failed another major school exam, probably lowering the school's average score by another level, and as head of the disciplinary committee, it was Hibari's job to 'inform' Tsuna of his score and 'calmly' persuade him to study harder for the next exam. 

That was what Hibari would've done if he was any normal person. However, he was not anything such. If anything, he was galaxies beyond a normal person. And as usual, he was prepared to crack Tsuna's skull with his tonfas the minute the idiot opened the door.

Thus, fate decided that the two abnormal characters were destined to meet.

* * *

Sora sighed sadistically as she kicked at an unconscious nearly-dead body. It wasn't very satisfying to beat up someone weaker than she was. Anyways, it wasn't her fault. The trio of idiots was the ones who decided to approach her in the first place. They should've known better. 

At that very moment, Hibari Kyouya had reached the street where she stood, and for a split second, their eyes met.

Her clear blue eyes took in his dark, nearly-black orbs and Hibari's breath nearly stopped as he took in her beauty, knowing that for the first time in his life, he was in love.

(...The author is very regretful to inform the readers that THAT was not what happened, as she does not plan to make the story very fluffy, or whatever you readers call those sweet sappy stories.) sorry XD

Instead, Hibari didn't spare a second glance at the girl...or the beaten-up victims for that matter. "You're in my way," He said tartly stepping on a body as he approached her. Even then, his mind was concentrated on a certain failing student, rather than the person in front of him.

Sora didn't care about him either. If she was thinking straight, she would have noticed his lean but slightly muscular body that was hidden behind his shirt, or his sharp prominent features that made him slightly better-looking than others. But alas, in her unstable chocolate-deprived mind driven by animal instinct, he was just another opponent except this time, with a pair of metal sticks. Despite the fact that she was nearly about to faint from hunger, she lashed out at the boy with a fury of a thousand suns.

That was something Hibari had not expected. Normally, the people he threatened would avoid him, or if they did attack, it would be just a mediocre blow, not nearly enough to hurt.

But this was something else.

He swerved to dodge the punch and swung out his tonfa just in time to block a flying kick.

But she wasn't done yet. Sora ducked her head and prepared to headbutt him.

Bang! Hibari threw her off him using one tonfa, pinning her to the wall.

Like the heartless person he was, Hibari lashed out his other tonfa to strike her in the face, until she threw a punch in to his stomach, knocking the lethal weapon from his hand.

He staggered back, and Sora used her chance to do the finishing blow. She attacked from the behind and knocked him unconscious with a karate chop behind his neck. Gasp! Hibari lost! OMG Run! it's the apocalypse!

* * *

_Growl..._ "Urgh!" Sora clutched her stomach in pain as she fell to her knees. She needed food. For a moment, she gained her own conscience. 

Sora blinked, her mind was filled with questions. "Where am I? Where are the others? What's with the unconscious bodies littered on the streets? And most importantly, WHY MY STOMACH HURT SO GODDMN MUCH?!"

It was then that Sora glanced at one of her victim's face. It was a shame really. Such a good-looking face.

..poke poke... "Are you dead?"

...Let there be a moment of silence to honor the idiots in our own normal daily lives.

...Silence over.

"Sora-san!" Gokudera's voice rung clear in the air as the he and Tsuna rushed to get her. Yamamoto had given up on the 'Mission Impossible: Find Sora' quest not long ago to practice for a major baseball game that was coming up.

Short height, eyes similar to hers, brown hair that ultimately defied gravity...it could only be...

"...Tsuna!" (body slam)

Poor guy.

Sora tore open a candy bar wrapper and stuffed it inelegantly in her mouth.

Meanwhile, two certain awe-struck middle-schoolers were gaping at a certain unconscious figure.

"H-hibari-san?"

"Sora-san, you truly are amazing! As expected from Jyudaime's cousin." Gokudera actually had stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Ara? Who are you again?"

...poor sap. He ran home crying.

"Let's go to your house now. I'm still hungry," she impatiently complained. To think her supposed week's worth of food-supplies only lasted for a couple of hours. The gum too.

"Ehh? Demo...is it okay to leave him like that?" Tsuna glanced nervously at the still unconscious Hibari. It would be dangerous and suicidal to be around the disciplinary leader when he became conscious.

"Oh, him? Just drag him along with us. I think the rest are dead so there's no point in taking them along as well."

Now is the time to actually feel pity for the disciplinary committee chairman.

* * *

In the end, Tsuna finally managed to convince his cousin that dragging Hibari was definitely NOT a good idea, and Sora ended up carrying the poor guy bridal style all the way towards Tsuna's house. 

Gasp! Hibari being carried bridal style! It's the apocalypse all over again! Good thing he wasn't conscious yet.

"Konichiwa, you must be Sora-chan. Reborn told me about you," Tsuna's mother, Nana, greeted cheerfully.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly in fear, preparing for the rude comment Sora was likely to make.

"Yay! The aho(stupid) onna is here!" Lambo ran up to tackle the girl he just insulted.

Bang! Without even glancing at the child, Sora kicked him, causing to crash into the wall and cry.

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled pleasantly at Nana, her face void of any malice or violence.

"I-pin is happy that Sora will stay with us." The Chinese 5-year-old bowed respectfully.

"No she won't. Sora has to live in a different house," the infamous hitman baby entered the living room, carried by Bianchi. "Ciaossu!"

"Oh hi, Bianchi-san. I just saw your brother a moment ago!"

"Ehh? You just remembered who he was now?!" Tsuna felt extremely sorry for his friend. "Wait, she isn't going to live with us then?" It would've been better that way and Tsuna immediately cheered up at that thought. At least Kyoko-chan wouldn't have to meet his weird cousin.

"It would be hard for Mama if there was an extra member in the family, so I had some of the Vongola members come and build another house."

"Ara, you're so kind to me Reborn-kun," Nana smiled happily at the infant.

"Of course, I'm always kind."

No matter how Tsuna looked at it, that was definitely a lie.

"Anyways, what do I do with this? Can I keep it?" Sora asked pleadingly at Reborn, waving Hibari's still unconscious body.

"No way, she's treating him like an animal!" Tsuna grabbed his head in horror.

Reborn took out a piece of paper. "No, drop him off at this address right now."

Nani?! Why does Reborn have Hibari's address all of the sudden?

"Tsuna, go with her."

"Ehhh?! Why do I have to?"

* * *

this chapter must end now because I am hungry. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long. I got a couple of emails complaining about my story so I went emo for some time. Then when I recovered, I got writer's block.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, though I am currently saving to buy. (have $5 at the moment) -

Still contains OC and im not really sure what mary-sue is, but ive been getting a couple complaints about them. TT

Oh yeah:

People who messaged me about my story:

anna: thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!!

itachi4ever: again, thanks!!! I'm so happy you like it.

Shinsei Tsukiko: I still don't know what a mary sue is so I'm soorry, but I can't help with that. Oh yeah, and actually, I'm aware of the fact that the 8th vongola boss was a woman. If you keep on reading my future stories, you'll understand. So, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding TT

coolberyl: thanks for the nice comment!

LOL HOUSE: I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Is being bipolar a bad thing? And about Sora's past,...I wouldn't really call it tragic.

Reku-maku: Awww...such a nice comment. /////

* * *

"Wow, nice house," Sora whistled, checking out the mansion-like house.

Tsuna had to agree too. His envision of the disciplinary committee's chairman's house was something along the lines of scary and evil-aura like. This was kind of a relief.

"Here, I'll ring the doorbell," she graciously offered, pushing the tempting button as she said so.

...5 seconds later.

"Dagnammit! Someone open the door!" With a flying kick, the door flew off the hilt and landed several meters away, landing in a miserable state in pieces.

"You broke his door!"

Sora looked at the door-less frame and then at the broken door. "Uhhh...I could fix that."

She glared at the pitiful pieces of wood accusingly. After all, it was their fault that her future boss was nearly in tears.

Nevertheless, against Tsuna's will, they cautiously entered the house.

The inside of the house was surprisingly nice as well. Everything was tidy and in there place, which makes it hard to imagine Hibari cleaning such a huge house unless he got his lackeys from the disciplinary committee to the dirty work for him.

Carefully, Sora set the unconscious(it's taking him a long time to wake up isn't it?) body onto a nearby couch.

"Let's go then." The future Vongola boss was eager to go home. It was like being in the heart of the lion's den and Tsuna was never known for being the brave one.

"It says here that we should cook something for this Hibari person before we leave though," Sora said, frowning as she read the scribbling at the corner of the paper which had his address. Strangely, the writing looked a lot like Bianchi's handwriting.

"Nani?!" Tsuna knew that he was bad at cooking especially since he had gotten a D in his home economics class, though that probably is his best grade in school. If it weren't for his mom, he would've surely starved to death.

His cousin wasn't the best cook either. Most of her cooking were inedible and bore a striking resemblance to Bianchi's, but of course, Sora was too proud to admit it, especially to her future boss.

"Yosh! Leave that to me then!"

There was something about the crazed glint in her eyes that worried Tsuna. Plus, the thought of her handling a knife just terrified him. Still, Sora was a girl (though a very scary one), so she should do at least a little better than he could.

"You can watch over the unconscious guy meanwhile."

"Alrigh-…Ehhhh?!"

Tsuna, being terrified of the disciplinary committee chairman, unconscious or not, preferred the idea of making a simple ramen rather than waiting for Hibari to become conscious, especially since Hibari was bound to be in a bad mood when he woke up.

However, before he could say a word in protest, Sora skipped off to the kitchen (or at least what she thought was the kitchen), leaving him alone with Namimori's most feared guy.

* * *

Sora curiously opened the refrigerator door, wondering what ingredients she would need, as she vaguely recalled a recipe that Bianchi had once taught her. Thus, the dangerous female created an equally dangerous meal. 

Meanwhile, Tsuna literally had tears pouring from his eyes as he tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on something other than the disciplinary chairman. Geez, why did Reborn tell them to cook for Hibari? Wasn't it enough to drop him off?

* * *

"Fire!!! Gahh! My hair's on fire!" 

"Ehh?!" By instinct, he rushed to the kitchen to help his cousin. "What happened?"

Pots and pans clattered on the floor as Sora tried to extinguish the fire on the ends of her hair. The fire was burning fast and pretty soon, it would reach her scalp.

"Stop, drop, and roll. Stop, drop, and roll!" She abandoned the dish she was holding, dropped to the floor, and started rolling.

Seconds later, the fire died down, but the damage had already been done. Sora's once long silky hair had burned down to shoulder-length, and there were burnt marks all over the kitchen.

"W-what did you do?" Tsuna stammered. Hibari was going to kill them, he was sure of it. It was suicide to stay any longer.

Sora, despite the fact that she nearly burned all of her hair, calmly stood up and brushed the burnt remains of hair off her pants. "The fire was pretty," she muttered lamely.

"..." He was clearly going to die if he stayed with her.

"What are you doing here." A certain scary person staggered in the kitchen, looking murderously at both Tsuna and his cousin.

* * *

Hibari had woken up to the smell of smoke. His first thought was that his beloved school had caught fire and quickly sat up. 

He was back in his house...but why? Who brought him here? Hibari clenched his hands tightly him as he remembered what had happened.

He...lost. His pride as the most feared in Namimori had been tainted by a single defeat.

There was a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen, followed by several curses and swears. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Whoever brought him here was still in this house.

Grabbing his tonfas, which were lying on the floor, he went to check the kitchen.

* * *

"H-Hibari san!" Tsuna stuttered. Crap, they stayed too long! 

"Ara? Who is this?" Sora asked curiously, wondering if she had ever seen the dark-haired prefect before. He was vaguely familiar.

"You don't remember?!!"

"Well...unless it's someone important to me, I usually forget that person for a while," Sora said sheepishly.

...So that explained why she couldn't remember Gokudera earlier.

"That doesn't excuse you," Hibari intervened, kicking a broken plate out of the way. "What you did is a violation of one's property." Getting into a battle stance with his tonfas he growled, "I'll bite you to death for this."

"Bite you to death?...Are you hungry?" Sora stuck her hands into her pockets and pulled out a candybar. "You can have this then."

...There seems to be a black aura radiating from Hibari's body.

"You're not making the situation any better!" Tsuna grabbed at his hair in utter fear.

Wordlessly, Hibari glared dangerously at the clueless girl and raised his tonfas once more, hoping for another fight to redeem his pride.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn climbed out of a nearby window, just in time to kick Sora painfully in the back, causing her to lose her conscious.

"Ehh, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted angrily. After all, it was the baby's fault that this was happening. But then again,...he looked at the pitiful figure on the floor. Maybe, it was best not to let his home tutor get mad.

"Don't get in my way, infant," Hibari snapped. Unconscious or not, he wanted another rematch with the herbivore's cousin.

In return, Reborn just shrugged. "Suit yourself then."

"Ehh?! You're just going to abandon her like that?!"

"-but in return, you have to let Sora stay at your house," Reborn continued, nudging her arm with his foot.

"EHHHH?!!!" Tsuna pulled at his hair once more as his imagination soared, sending him perverted ideas of what Hibari would do to Sora. But then again...Hibari-san wouldn't do that. The perverted thoughts were soon replaced with thoughts of Hibari physically torturing Sora with his deadly tonfas.

"Tch, why should I?" Hibari really had no intention of letting such a weakling stay at his house...but then again, he couldn't really call her a weakling when SHE was the one who knocked him unconscious. He paused. It really would be amusing to have the infant owe him though. Besides, there were no guarantees for the girls safety.

"You owe me then." Putting away his tonfas, he gave a satisfied smirk towards the infant.

Reborn sighed. There was no helping it. "Very well then."

Nearby, Sora began to stir. Walking her direction, Reborn kicked her once more, sending her flying back a few feet back into unconsciousness.

"What did you do that for?! She was just becoming conscious!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn ignored his student's questions and grabbed him painfully by the ear. "Let's go."

"Itai, Itai!" With great force, Tsuna managed to get free from the sadistic hitman. "I'm coming, jeez."

Rubbing his ear, he turned to face Hibari with surprising bravery. "H-hi-hibari-san."

Okay, maybe not bravery.

"Sora."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"H-her name is S-sora," the poor kid managed to gasp out before he abandoned his cousin to follow his home tutor.

Hibari looked down at the pitiful figure snoring on the floor. Her long brown hair reduced to shoulder length (which will probably result in her getting mistaken for a guy until she wears the school uniform), the candy bar still clutched in her hands as she drooled, most likely dreaming of delicious sweets.

He looked across the kitchen towards a plate of some sort of unidentified purple blob. It didn't look edible.

"Sora?" He said aloud, more to himself than anyone else. Then, a cruel smirk formed on his lips as he left the kitchen, leaving her on the cold floor, "tch. Fool."

* * *

"If we just let her wake up, she would never agree to staying with Kyouya," Reborn explained on their walk home. 

"Ano,... Reborn."

"What is it?" he asked, though he already knew what Tsuna was going to ask.

"Was it right to leave Sora with Hibari-san?" Even though he only knew her for less than a day, he still feared for her life. It IS Hibari after all who's going to stay with her.

"It will be great practice for both of them. They will be valuable assets to your family, Tsuna."

"Demo...she's gonna die, you know."

Reborn just looked up at the sky and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: money saved up so far: $2, money left till I might be able to buy copyrights: ...still not enough money. Darn!

Warning: Contains OOC sort of.

Lately, I've tried writing other stories. (like my Goku x Haru fic) but recently I tried a few bl stories...they didn't really turn out well. Oh well...

And now i know what mary sue is, I'll try my best. Ganbatte!!!

* * *

"(snores) ZzZzZz...eheheh flying pigs...ZzZzZzZ...you effing son of a btch...a thousand wedgies!" 

In the middle of the heated battle Sora was having in Lala-Land, she sprang up from the floor, punching at the nearest object which happened to be something metal.

...where was the giant octopus head she was fighting and more importantly, why the hell was she on the floor?!

Yawning lightly, she lowered her fist and scratched the back of her head.

"So the herbivore woke up."

"Eh?"

* * *

Hibari Kyouya woke up in a bad mood that day. His hands itched for the cool touch of his tonfas, as he yearned to hear the sound of breaking bone against metal. Even worse, he got a huge stomachache after trying the mysterious plate of food left on the table. (He only took one bite and then threw the rest out the window.) 

"If this baka here," The infant nudged the sleeping girl with his foot, "Gets through a week without crying, she gets to stay here."

"And if I make her cry in that time, you will not interfere when I am punishing the herbivores," Hibari said with a smirk. It really was annoying to have the infant interrupt his killing spree.

"Correct."

* * *

"ZzZzZzZz" 

Hibari observed the unconscious figure on the floor, debating how he would punish the girl. Perhaps he should go all out the second she woke up,...or maybe have her suffer until the last minute. (Seriously, why isn't this person arrested yet?)

The girl muttered something unintelligible in her sleep as she turned over.

Sora, was that her name?

"Tch! Fool," he muttered under his breath. It would be HER mistake for underestimating him. The last fight, she only caught him off guard. That would not happen again.

"...You effing son of a btch."

He narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. Was she awake? Had she been awake? Se was making fun of him?

"ZzZzZz snort, giggle."

Okay, ...perhaps not.

"A thousand wedgies!"

Hibari raised his tonfa just in time to block a flying punch. The pain from hitting solid metal immediately woke the girl.

Yawning, Sora lowered her fist and scratched her head.

"So the herbivore woke up?"

"Eh?"

Getting into a battle stance, he glared at the puzzled girl with immense hatred. "I'll bite you to death now." And he swung his tonfa with nearly impossible strength.

With the Vongola blood in her, she could've dodged the blow casually and kick the guy in the chest, but being half asleep, she merely looked at the weapon with tired eyes.

Bang, rather than hear the solid crack of metal against skull, there was a dull thud as Sora moved her arm just in time to block the attack.

...She stopped it?!

A cracking sound was heard.

"...ITAI!!!!!" Sora immediately dropped to the floor and rolled around, cradling her right arm. Any more harder and it would have broken. And it was all the sadistic prefect's fault!

Though on the verge of tears, she refrained from letting any tears fall. Sora glared at him, emitting her dangerous purple aura. Damn him. He's just like Reborn...wait ...Reborn? Tsuna-kun? Where are they?

"…..Oh my god!!! They left me behind!!!" Forgetting the pinch she was in, she shoved past the boy and ran out the door into the street, almost getting hit by a speeding car along the way.

To have been able to block his swing, HIS swing...She definitely wasn't normal. Hibari smirked. Interesting challenge, akambo... (The author would like to inform that for those who don't know, akambo means infant, because you know...Hibari always calls Reborn that...okay, I'll shut up)

* * *

**what really happened**: As Hibari was about to strike the girl, she yawned and lifted her arm to scratch the back of her head...You should know what happened next

* * *

"I have to what?" Sora asked as she pulled nonchalantly at her newly cut hair. Mistaking her for the opposite gender, the hair salon ignored her request for a simple trim and literally transformed her into a boy. If it weren't for the lumps in front of her chest, she could even be mistaken for one. But that could be fixed if she wore a sports bra. 

Reborn sighed. "Bakka Sora, I'll tell you one more time. You have to live with Hibari for some time because I recently received a not from the Kyuudaime saying that you demolished all of the previous houses you lived in."

It was true. Whenever Sora lived alone, she'd have this habit of destroying random objects when she was bored. If this kept on going on, the Vongola family would soon find itself on the verge of bankruptcy from paying for the damages done. At least Hibari would act if that happened in house. (Reborn noted with satisfaction the long bluish bruise that ran along the side of her arm oddly in the shape of a tonfa)

And in return, Hibari would ultimately become stronger from the repeated amounts of beatings he was likely to inflict on Sora for her thick headedness.

The only downside to this was the fact that Hibari obviously expected something in return for allowing her to stay with him.

"Eh...who is he again?"

Slap!

"Itai..."

* * *

Thanks to Reborn, not only was she stuck living in a house with someone she barely even knew, she had to attend Tsuna's school as well, Namimori Middle School to be precise. 

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Boku wa Sora desu," Sora chirped happily as she introduced herself to her new class.

"Ano, Sawada-kun, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

As expected, even her teacher mistook her for the opposite gender, despite the fact that her voice was a tad bit higher than the voice of a normal guy.

"Uniform?" Sora questioned, more to her self than to anyone else, "Is that why everyone seems to be wearing the same clothes?"

(silence)

"...okay, then," the math teacher went on pretending as if he had never heard, "Do you have any questions you want to ask to us?"

There actually was one that she was dying to ask.

"When's lunch?"

...Was that boy really from the famous well-known elite school in Italy? The teacher's right eye twitched as the girly-boy ranted on about how he had to eat something sweet every hour. Even so, the principle DID get a letter of recommendation from the acclaimed scholar Vongolasky about a Sawada Sora. Was this the right one though? This one seemed a bit slow. Okay, perhaps 'seemed' is a bit of an understatement.

Meanwhile, more than half the girls in the classroom were busy drooling over the new part-Italian foreign exchange student. They had misjudged Sora's stupidity, believing instead that he was deliberately trying to piss off their math teacher, an act that, in their book, was marked cool. Though the new student did indeed look a bit feminine, the possibility that he was a girl never reached their heads. After all, such a cool person couldn't be a guy...right?

"Anyways," poor teacher was on the verge of signing his resignation letter, "Pick an empty seat and we'll review our math homework."

Sora scanned the classroom, searching for the gravity-defying hair of her boss. And there he was, ducking his head low to attract the least amount of attention,...as if he didn't want her to notice him...Nahh,...Tsuna wouldn't do that.

Walking up to the student unfortunate enough to be sitting on the right side of her cousin, she absentmindedly kicked him off his chair.

Adding fuel to the fire, she shoved the student's belongings off his table, and apologized to him in the nicest way her pride would allow. "Get your fat arse somewhere else. I wanna sit next to my cousin."

"Eh?" Yamamoto Takeshi could only manage to say as he fell to the floor. If that wasn't insulting enough, his notebook and pencil fell on top of his head as well.

"Get your fat arse somewhere else. I wanna sit next to my cousin."

'Sit next to my cousin...' Tsuna, who was sitting on the right side of Yamamoto, covered his head in embarrassment. Yamamoto scratched his head in confusion. Was this boy the cousin Tsuna was talking about the other day. But Tsuna mentioned that his cousin as a girl...unless...

* * *

By then, a normal student would have yelled back at Sora and maybe even start a fight. But then again, Yamamoto isn't really a normal student is he? On the outside, maybe yes, but on the inside...that's a different story. 

"Haha, you must be Sora, then. Nice to meet you, Sora-kun," He stood up and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Sora-kun? She bit her lip in confusion. As far as she knew, she was a girl, not a boy...at least last time she checked, she was. (Ummm..yeah...let's not get into details. The author is struggling to keep this chapter pg)

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna whimpered. Sora was definitely going to kill his friend. It wasn't Yamamoto's fault everyone thought she was a boy because of her haircut...(and because she had a flat chest.) But then again, Tsuna wouldn't DARE say that to Sora's face. That would be worse than suicide.

"Heh, let's be friends from now on."

"Hey, baseball idiot, don't go speaking to Jyuudaime's cousin so casually like that," Gokudera barked from his seat in the front of the classroom.

"Oi, Gokudera, be quiet and listen to the lesson." Today was definitely not a good day for the teacher. Darn, he should've just stayed home and called in a substitute teacher.

"Ano, sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

Sigh.

Sora yawned as she stalked outside with her hall pass. The teacher had told her to come back in 2 minutes at the most. She predicted she would not come back for half an hour at least.

Digging her hands into her pockets, she fished out a Hershey's bar. Damn, she was hungry. Peeling off the wrapper, Sora lifted the chocolate too her mouth to take a bite when a cold set of fingers snatched them away before her teeth clamped onto it.

"What are you doing here?" That voice, it sounded familiar for some reason. Who was he again?

Hibari Kyouya tossed the chocolate in the air, catching it before the idiotic girl could have a chance to steal it back. As the chairman of the disciplinary committee, it was his job to patrol the hallways to catch and punish (as in bite to death) the slackers. He had definitely not been expecting this. So the infant was right when he said that the herbivore's cousin was going to attend this school. He narrowed his eyes. She had better not lower the school's average the same way Tsuna had.

"Ahh, I remember you now!" She once again rudely pointed at him. "Hi...Hippo!"

WTF?! Is she stupid? (It took him so long to realize)

"It's not hippo, it's Hibari."

Sora furiously shook her head. It seems to appear that her mind wouldn't allow it.

"It's Hippo."

"Hibari"

"Hippo"

"Hibari"

"Hippo"

"Hibari"

"HIBARI!"

"HIPPO!"

Few minutes later...

"(pant pant) Dammit, I'll bite you to death for this!" How dare she bring out this side of him.

Sora wiped the blood trickling at the edge of her mouth. "Fine, I'll acknowledge you as hippo from now on." With a defeated sigh, she walked away. (meh, she forgot about the chocolate)

"Tch!" Hibari put away his tonfas triumphantly...(pause)...hey, wait a minute...

* * *

Sora had to go to the bathroom. Hurriedly, she slammed the bathroom door open and dashed inside. 

Two seconds later, high-pitched screams were heard, followed by a loud slapping sound and three seconds later, she limped out with a bright red swollen cheek.

She was sure the sign on the bathroom door was that of a girl though... or perhaps it's a boy wearing a skirt. Maybe, it was different in Japan. Just to be sure, Sora peeked inside the bathroom with the symbol of a boy.

Sawada Sora is now forever traumatized from this experience.

* * *

"Oi, Sawada-kun, you said you'd come back from the bathroom in 2 minutes. It's been half an hour now!" The teacher scolded, droplet's of spittle spraying from his mouth. 

"Eh?" She scratched her cheek confusedly, "I did?" (Tsuna: I can't believe this.) (Teacher: I hate my job)

* * *

DBSG: Well,...im tired for the moment so I'll stop writing for now.

Sora: Nooooo! We're almost at the good part.

DBSG: Oh well...maybe next time i'll have a naked scene of hibari (kufufufufu)

Sora: (gets bloody nosebleed) ohmygod

Hibari: If you do, (takes out tonfas) I'll bite you to death.

DBSG: Or maybe have a bl scene with hibari and tsuna.

Tsuna: Ehhh?! Why me?!


	5. Chapter 5

ToT, I spent so much time planning for this chapter, and it didn't come out as good as I had planned it to be...oh well...

Disclaimer: I own cookies

Oh yeah, one more thing…I'm a bit concerned about the amount of reviews I've been getting about how the 8th Vongola boss was female. 2 words: I KNOW…  
Seriously, I don't even remember writing about how all the bosses were supposed to be men. This is in Sora's point of view, not anyone else's so if she chooses to think that way, then so be it.

Tsuna:Personally, I like me in this story than your Arrivedercci one

DBS: why?

Tsuna: because in here, I'm not molested or sexually harassed by Mukuro. Plus Hibari's venting his anger out on Sora now :)

Sora: I can hear you, ya know…

Tsuna: and you didn't even put the naked scene you mentioned in chapter 4.

DBS: You make it seem like you WANT it.

Tsuna:….

Mukuro: You want me to help you with that?

Sora: Who are you?

Mukuro: I'm Tsuna's future lover.

Tsuna: Ehh?!

Mukuro: At least in Arrivedercci, I am. (kufufufu)

Tsuna: Th-that's not true…(turns to DBS)…right?

DBS: (whistles and looks away)

Sora: I don't know who you are or where you came from, and I probably didn't understand half the words you said, but I MUST STOP YOU! (for reasons unknown)

Tsuna: Sora… (teary eyes)

Mukuro: (sighs and tosses cookie into air)

Sora: MINE!! (runs off to chase it)

Mukuro: (turns to Tsuna and smirks)

Tsuna: so-ra…ToT

* * *

Lunch came as a relief to everyone. The teacher, because at least now, he was free from being in the same room as the idiotic part-Italian girly-boy; the girls, because many were hoping to crowd around the cute new foreign-exchange student in hopes of finding out where he lived; the other boys, because they were genuinely terrified of the purple-like aura that seemed to emit from the seemingly innocent student's body and thus wanted to move as far away possible; and Sora, because of course, she was hungry. After all, that was what lunch was for.

"Sora-kun is going to eat with us right?" Yamamoto said cheerfully, slinging an arm over yet another person he randomly called friend.

"Baseball idiot! Don't touch Sora-san so casually!" After hours of being under shock at her change of hairstyle, it would seem that Gokudera finally 'accepted' the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. At least none of the other guys would approach her.

"What the hell is that?!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at the bento, which had magically appeared out of nowhere, with suspicious purplish gas leaking out. No matter how you look at it, it's poison-cooking.

"Bianchi made it for you." And there it was, the all-too familiar voice...

"Reborn! When did you get here?!"

"Can't I visit my student's school?" Turning to Sora, the infant hitman threw a candy bar out the window. "Sora, fetch."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. _After all, who'd be stupid enough to-_

"Gahhh…no!! Mine!" And she jumped out the window, causing many girls to point and shriek in horror.

_...She actually jumped!!_

"Reborn-san,...why did you-"

"Gahh!! She jumped!" Tsuna rushed to the window in fear. His classroom was three stories high. There was no way that Sora could've made i-...she made it. Clinging to a nearby tree branch, Sora waved the bite-sized candy bar in triumph as if she had just won the Olympics.

"Reborn! Why'd you do that?! You could've killed her!"

"I was bored."

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Oi, Reborn! Did you just see that? I caught i-"

Reborn slammed the window shut. "There, the nuisance is gone now."

Sora tore off the wrapper of the chocolate bar, wincing in pain as she did so. Blood slowly trickled down her arms. Perhaps, if it weren't for the random tree branch which caught the back of her shirt just in time, maybe Sora wouldn't have been so fortunate.

"Sora-san!" Gokudera swung open the window in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! The chocolate is great!"

"..."

"Oi! Hurry, grab on to my hand!" Even so, Tsuna doubted he was strong enough to carry her anyways.

"Jyuudaime, no let me." Lighting another one of his infamous cigarettes, Gokudera Hayato grabbed at his pockets. "2 times bom-"

"No! You'll wreck the school as well!" And they would have to face the wrath of a very angry disciplinary committee chairman as well. Tsuna turned to his home tutor in fear. "Reborn! Do something! She's really going to die at this rat-"

"You do something then."

_Bang_

... "I'll save my cousin with my dying will!!" With his clothes ripping in the process, Tsuna effortlessly jumped off the window to land safely on his feet.

"I'll add these as well then," Smirking slightly, Reborn shot two extra bullets at Tsuna's fists, ultimately causing them to enlarge.

"Gahhh!!" There was a flash of green as Sora's entire life flashed in front of her eyes while the tree was knocked down by the now energetic 14-year old. _Green...I thought that only happens in Harry Potter...(Gasp) GAHH!! I'm going to die by a random flash of green light!...wait,...that sounds kinda neat actually._

Thankfully, the top of the tree merely scraped at the school wall, preventing it from completely hitting the ground.

"Yosh!" Breaking the branch which held restrained her to the traitorous tree, Sora jumped off to land gracefully on her feet.

"Oof!"

Okay...maybe not gracefully...

_Chu!_

...Definitely NOT gracefully!

...Hibari froze where he was, stunned by the gentle brush of lips against his own.

_Oh-my-God..._

* * *

"Sora, are you ok-….eh?!" Tsuna was totally not prepared for the sight in front of him. Nobody would've been. From his point of view, it would only be natural to think dirty thoughts when Hibari and Sora were in a position that looked slightly erotic, especially when their lips were touching...

"Gahh! I've been raped!"

Raped? The disciplinary prefect's eye twitched. His knuckles cracked as he gripped his tonfas. "I'm going to bite you to death for this"

* * *

"For the last time, sharing a kiss is not the same as being raped!" Sawada Tsuna shouted for the 15th time. Seriously, it was thanks to HIM that they were even alive. If he hadn't grabbed Sora's arm and made a run for it, then...they would most likely have to stay in the hospital for some time.

"...really?" Sora tapped her chin with a finger in deep thought. _Ehh? That means Shamal lied to me..._"Then what is rape anyway?"

"..." Tsuna sighed...wait a minute..."Wait, that wasn't your first k-kiss...was it?"

Gokudera flashed his boss a toothy grin as he hurried to Tsuna's side. "Of course not, her first kiss was with me." Of course, it would be better not to mention that Sora was hungry at that time. That would've just plain ruined his fantasies.

"Ehh, really? I didn't know you went the other way." Seriously, Yamamoto would've never imagined that Gokudera was gay. Maybe that was why none of the girls in Namimori Middle seemed to have an effect on his gray-haired friend.

"K-ki...Kiss?!" Tsuna turned beet red. "Gokudera-kun was your first k-kiss?"

"Wrong!"

Tsuna brought his hands to his head instinctively, preparing for the cruel blow or kick Reborn was likely to give him.

_Smack!_

Sora slammed face first onto the ground earning herself a mouthful of dirt, thus washing out the sweet taste of chocolate that still lingered on her tongue

"Reborn! Why are you still here?!" For once, Tsuna was thankful that his cousin was around him, for Reborn seems to enjoy torturing her more than him.

"This idiot had a crush on your older brother when she was young," the infant simply stated, once again, ignoring his student's question.

"M-my chocolate..." Sora whimpered, spitting out the dirt. Crap! That was the last one too! Damn it, she should've brought another box...or 10...

"Dino-san?!" _Of all the crazy people she could've fallen for..._

_Wait a minute..._ She narrowed her eyes as she remembered something...(gasp! Well, this is a first.) That Hippo-bastard...he still had her chocolate!!

"It's okay; we'll still be friends." Poor Yamamoto had no idea what was going on. For all he knew, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Sora were gay.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Poor Gokudera was pissed off and Yamamoto wasn't making the situation any better.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Ehh?! We didn't even get to eat!"


	6. Chapter 6

I got so many reviews for my byakuranxtsuna fanfic!! XD I'm so happy!!...

...but not so many for this story ...ToT (sobs in corner) i suppose I'm not very good with OCs...

Anyways, unless I forget, or become too damn lazy to write, my next chap. will be...Arrivedercci!! XD

Disclaimer: The day I own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn is the day Tsuna comes to my school dressed as a tuna.

* * *

5 days left…

"Sora-kun, are you okay? You look a bit beaten up," Yamamoto joked, poking the girl on the arm playfully.

A bit beaten up was a bit of an understatement. There were dozens of rips on her black sweater and pants concealing at least half a dozen of bruise marks and cuts. _They look so real too!_

"Kyou-chan wanted to give me a hug and tripped." Trying not to wince in pain, Sora brought her hands to her forehead in an attempt to stop the waterfall-like flow of blood pouring from her head. Lately, (around 5 hours ago) she had taken to calling the temperamental prefect Kyou-chan, which made him seem like a harmless little puppy, rather than a bloodthirsty prefect.

_How do you get THAT from receiving a hug?!_ Nevertheless, Sawada Tsuna handed a towel to the bleeding girl.

Several gasps were to be heard as the door of their class room slid open, revealing the feared disciplinary prefect. Scared shitless, students moved away in fear at his words. "You herbivore! I'll bite you to death!"

* * *

A few hours earlier...

There was a knock on his door.

"Kyou-chan, ano...you know how you told me not to touch the kitchen or else you'd bite me to death?" The voice was undoubtedly the brat's. After all, only SHE would dare to annoy him this much intentionally.

The once-sleeping prefect groaned once as he turned over in bed. She had better not have… "Herbivore, what did you do?"

Sora giggled nervously, twiddling her thumbs. The length of her blood-stained fingernails suddenly seemed interesting. _Maybe it was better to have let him cook the food... not that he would have been generous enough to donate some anyway... _"Um…it's nothing that can't be fixed…I was hungry and wanted to cook something…..you like the color black…right?"

Hibari's eyes snapped open as he turned to glare at the door. "What Did You DO?"

"I…uh…kinda burned…GAHHH!!" She yelled in surprise and instinctively grabbed her head as a silver tonfa slammed threw the six-inch door of Hibari Kyouya's room. What a shame...it was such a nice door too...

The unfortunate door opened to reveal a very angry prefect with pitch black aura radiating from his body. There were several angry veins to be seen on his forehead. "You-"

Sora ducked just in time to escape a swing of the fateful piece of metal. "I think I'm going to get ready for school," she laughed nervously as she prepared to turn around and make a run for it. Her 'WARNING! DANGER!!' senses were tingling and they usually only tingled when she was about to be fed to the Vongola family's pet dolphin/shark (courtesy of Reborn) or when she finds herself lost in Death Mountain without any food (courtesy of Reborn as well).

However, as the soon-to-be-dead girl turned around, a cold hand rested on the top of her head in actually a comfortable position…to be squeezing relentlessly a couple of seconds later, most likely causi

"Ano...I can explain!"

"Die!" _Smack_!

* * *

"Hi...Hippo-san! I swear it was the fire's fault! " Not that THAT did her any good. If anything, that remark only pissed the prefect off even more. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to try to stab him with a fork and run off to school…but then, he was the one who attacked first.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled in fear. Surely…surely the prefect hadn't seen his latest exam score…he'd only taken it yesterday! "I swear I studied! I swea-Gahh!"

But the blow went to the person next to him, namely a Sawada Sora, knocking her out of her seat.

"Eh?"

Gokudera rushed to the fallen girl's side. "Sora-san! Hang in there! Sora-san!!" Blood poured from her side.

Sora's vision began to waver as she looked at the gray-haired boy kneeling next to her body. "I'm sorry…" She coughed out… "It looks like I can't go on much longer!" Blood splattered to her sweater and the girl gasped for breath. _Must not...follow the light..._

"Sora-san!"

"Gomen...Octopus-kun..."

"Gokudera-kun, Sora! What are you guys doing?!" _This isn't some drama!!_

"Haha, you're such a good actor, Sora-kun!" _It's almost as if he's really dying!_

…………………… It would seem that the group apparently forgot about the dangerous threat fuming in front of them.

Hibari's eyes twitched at the level of stupidity in front of his eyes and flashed his deadly tonfas. "I'll bite you all to death."

That day, there were four severely wounded Namimori Middle School students visiting the Namimori Hospital.

* * *

4 more days...

"That was so scary! I thought I was going to die for sure!" Tsuna complained, staring miserably at the tonfa-shaped bruise that shown purple against his stomach, only to have a certain baby kick at it with full force.

"That's pathetic, Dame-Tsuna."  
"ITAI!!... Reborn! We could've died!" Tsuna cried out pitifully.

"But you didn't," the miniscule hitman stated flatly.

"It looks like we were lucky then!" Yamamoto grinned as he flexed his arms. Of the four, he was the one who had the least amount of injuries inflicted on him; probably because Yamamoto pissed the prefect off the least. At least his arms weren't damaged. That would've certainly ruined his performance in his future baseball game...

A face that had been seen quite some time already that day popped into the room nervously, tightening the strap on his helmet. "E-excuse me... there's another delivery for a Sawada Sor-"

"Mine!" Said girl pounced on the poor screaming-like-a-girl delivery man, snatching away what seemed like her 5th box of chocolates (courtesy of several of the girls in her class). Ripping open the shiny paper wrapping, she crammed a ball into her mouth and enjoyed the sweet, chocolaty taste of raspberry-flavored chocolate truffles. In doing so, a stomach wound reopened and blood coated the once-clean floor.

"Jyuu-…daime…I'm sorry I couldn't p-pro-"

"Shut up and drink the soup I made you," a particular mature-looking woman commanded as she held a bowl full of mysterious purplish concoction that didn't look in the least bit edible. It was solid for Christ's sake! The _soup_ was solid!  
"Uurgh!" Gokudera clenched his stomach in pain, trying not to look at his older sister any longer. Unable to suppress the pain in his lower abdomen any longer, he passed out and fell to the floor with a thud.

Bianchi sighed and bent to pick up her fallen half-brother. "My my, Hayato. You're such a handful."

"Bianchi-cha-"

"Don't touch me!" With a flying kick way too powerful for the average woman, Shamal flew ten feet in the air to land on a healing Sora who, happily eating get-well chocolates from girls whom she didn't even know their names, did not notice a certain pervert… Slam!

Unlike the others, Sawada Sora remained in the hospital, for not only were her wounds more severe than the others, they had reopened as well and thus, she was in critical condition.


	7. Chapter 7

To my beautiful fans who prefer to read non-BL stories...(not that the the fans who do like BL aren't beautiful), I apologize for the wait.

I originally intended to release this chapter earlier, but I had this wierd epiphany for another story .

* * *

1 more day...

Hibari was walking towards the Namimori Hospital...but not for the purpose of visiting. He was on a mission to erase the existence of someone...a particular annoying, sugar-addicted brat to be exact.

"Ciaossu!"

"Infant..." The prefect looked straight ahead. He had not time for meaningless talks. He had to get the girl to cry. His pride would not allow him to lose to the infant.

Reborn smirked. "If you're looking for Sora, then you're going the wrong way. She's not there."

"What?"

"She's going on a date."

Namimori Middle's disciplinary committee chairman refused to show any bit of emotion. He would not stall any longer. "...where?"

* * *

2 Hours earlier...

"Ehh?!You're going on a date?!" Tsuna grabbed at his hair in shock. He really IS going to be the only person (other than Gokudera who never cared about that kind of stuff) who'd never gone on a date...well...the one with Kyoko to the zoo didn't really count..._What sort of guy actually dared to ask out such a scary person?_ All of the guys in Namimori Middle, with the exception of Yamamoto and Gokudera, were too scared of her..._wait...most of them still think she's a guy..._

"Yep! I was asked to a date after I was released from the hospital!" Sora grinned, spreading out all of her clothes on Tsuna's bed (it was suicide to go in Hibari's house at the moment). They weren't much really.

Sweaters...socks...jeans...underwea- Tsuna diverted his eyes. To her current knowledge, a date is a sort of edible fruit. Personally, she'd never tried them but she heard that they taste great with cake. "What should I wear?"

"...date?"

They both turned around at the same time.

"Bianchi-san..."

There were actually stars in Gokudera's sister's eyes. "Did I hear 'date'? Sora's going on a DATE?!"

Sora stepped back hesitantly. A scary pink aura was starting to surround Bianchi and her pink hair was floating in a very Medusa-like manner. "I really should get goin-gahh!"

Bianchi pounced.

* * *

After 30 minutes of pain and torture beyond imagination.

"Love is power! Never forget love!" And with that, a satisfied Bianchi left to the kitchen to cook her only brother dinner.

Tsuna's mouth dropped.

"Gahh!!Pink! My eyes! THEY BURN!!" Sora punched the mirror, causing shards to fall on top of a frilly pink dress. On a normal girl, the dress would've actually looked pretty cute. On Sora...

"Pfttt..." Tsuna covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. He couldn't afford to laugh. Laughing would mean suicide.

She glared at her cousin. "...Tsuna..."

"huh?...UAHHH!!"

* * *

_...Dingdong_

"Sora-chan! Someone's here for you!" Nana called.

Sora put on a white hat to match her black and white shirt and black jeans. "She's here! Tsuna, Ja-ne!"

"Ehh?! Wait! You're date's a girl?!" Too late. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Tsuna all alone.

The Vongola successor tugged at his ropes. A little bit more, and he'd be free to take off the dress that his violent cousin had forced on him. The rope loosened. _Yosh_! At least it could've been worse...

"Jyuudaime!!" Gokudera slammed open the door, "Sorry it took a while. My big sis' was forcing me to eat...Jyuudaime! What are you wearing?!"

Yamamoto's head poked in. "Why? What's wron-Tsuna! You're a girl?!"

Tsuna paled. "Gokudera-kun...Yamamoto...this isn't what you think."

An infant hitman kicked the brunnette in the head. "Yo, Dame-Tsuna! This is no time to be a pervert. We have to stalk Sora."

"Itai...Reborn! You're being the pervert! Why do we have to stalk her?"

"Because it's fun."

"..."

* * *

"LET ME FIGHT THE BEAR!OUR FIGHT STILL ISN'T FINISHED!!" Sasagawa Ryohei roared, struggling against the grip of 5 zoo keepers at once. Honestly, he was just about to pull his ultimate EXTREME punch against the bear, until some idiot pulled out the cord of the game machine.

"You again?! Don't you ever have anything better to do?" A worker, most likely the leader of the group, growled, barely keeping the white-haired student from touching the cage of an equally fired-up bear.

Sora's date clung at her arm. "It's that weird boxing guy from our school, Ryohei...Kyoko-chan's older brother," she giggled, "he's always doing extreme stuff like that. It's a wonder why he's not arrested yet...right, Sora-kun?...Sora-kun?"

"Oi, worker-guy! How dare you prevent a man-to-man fight! And you call yourself a man?!" Sora pointed accusingly at the zoo keeper. A strange purplish aura was once again surrounding her body.

"...eh?"

The zoo keeper couldn't help shivering. "Uhh...no..I was just..."

And in the blink of an eye, Sora was already pointing a gun at his thigh. It looked deadly. "Get-out-of-my-sight..."

"Y-Yes!" And with that, the workers released the equally stunned student and ran off.

Stuffing the weapon back into her jean pocket (God knows how she got it in there without anyone noticing), Sora turned to look back at her date, who by now, was probably scared shitless. "Did you say something?"

The space where a young girl was supposed to be standing was empty. Apparently, she had run off in fear along with the others...

"oh..." She must've went to the bathroom or something...

By now, Ryohei was on his feet and patted her on the shoulder. "Oi! I don't know who you are but I like your spirit. BE A MAN!! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, COMRADE!"

"I like you too! JOIN THE MAFIA!"

"YEAH!!"

"YEAH!!" And thus the unnamed girl who had previously asked Sora to a date was forgotten.

* * *

"...Did Sora just get dumped?"

"Shut up, baseball-idiot! It's not dumped if both of the people are girls. That's just sick!"

"Ehhh?! She's a girl?!"

"...dumbass..."

By now, Tsuna was feeling sorry for his cousin, having already forgotten about the dress incident. "Well...I guess it's over now..."

Reborn frowned. For once, things had not gone the way he had planned. Where in the world was the future Guardian of the Cloud?! "I suppose. Let's go home...no wait...you guys go...I'll wait a little bit longer..."

* * *

1 hour until midnight...

"Wow, I didn't know playing video games with a bear could be so much fun!" Sora breathed out, particularly to no one. To think they'd played so long...She flexed her fingers. They were sore from moving the controllers around so much.

...Hibari Kyouya's house strangely looked more menacing than ever tonight. What was that advice Reborn said to her earlier? Don't cry? Psh...

She fumbled around for the spare keys Kyouya had given, or rather thrown, at her.

The door opened, revealing darkness. Apparently, the disciplinary prefect was not home yet, most likely wandering the streets for any foolish gang or drunkard.

"...I'm home..."

There was a loud clattering of metal as Sora barely managed to block a steel tonfa with an arm.

Crack!

The bone wasn't strong enough to withstand the blow, and the arm was broken instantaneously.

"Kyou-chan?"

The butt of the tonfa came crashing into her stomach shoving her into a table, knocking over a vase. Shards of the shattered pottery pierced through jean fabric and stabbed her legs. She kneeled over in pain.

"Is that all you got, herbivore?" There were still no sign of tears. _What's wrong with this herbivore? Her cousin would've been bawling by now._

Using the end of a tonfa, he forced her chin up. There was nothing. _Why?_

Sora grinned at him. "Eheh...sorry. I'm not into SM."

"...what?"

She blushed and looked away. "Sadism + masochism isn't really my style...at least that's what Dr. Shamal said..."

A vein popped out from the prefect's temple as he began to whack the girl. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He was getting sick of her dimwittedness.

And thus, because Hibari Kyouya was too busy focusing on killing his victim rather than focusing on making her shed tears, an hour passed by quickly, ending the deal.

Hibari headed out of the house, leaving a badly beaten up Sora unconscious in the kitchen once again. The infant hitman was waiting.

* * *

"...akanbou..."

"Ciaossu...it looks like I win."

Hibari wiped out the blood stained on his tonfas with a cloth. "I will make you regret it." The blood-coated cloth was thrown behind him where it settled to the floor.

Reborn couldn't resist a smile. "You know, if you wanted to, I believe you could've made her cry."

"..."

Hibari walked away without another word.

* * *

Reborn Omake Theater

Tsuna: So Sora-san really doesn't cry at all?

Reborn: Of she doesn't, Dame-Tsuna. I've been her tutor for at least three years. She shouldn't be able to cry at-

(Sora rushes in with tears in her eyes)

Sora: Gahhh!!Papercut!!It BURNS!!Tsuna!Save me!!

Tsuna:...

Reborn:...(Leon transforms into a mallet)...Bakka Sora...I didn't even finish my sentence.

(Sora gets beat up by an infant)

Tsuna:...eh


End file.
